Be Real (Catfish:the TV Show)
by BRyder27
Summary: Carmen Newsome is crushing hard on Nev Schulman from MTV's Catfish:the TV show. His dark eyes and infectious smile have her swept up in a storm of feelings. How would she ever get him to notice her since he's become a celebrity? She starts trying to get his attention on Twitter and it eventually works. But, will Nev date a fan and one he meets online at that? (nev/oc)
1. Prologue

Nev Schulman from MTV's Catfish:the TV show took Carmen Newsome's world by storm when she caught a marathon on MTV one day. She watched the show before, but just as a way to fill time. The second time she watched it, she was going through a rough time. It intrigued her how people could create connections over several hundred miles through just talking. In a way, she understood perfectly because without the physical presence to make a connection all people had was their conversations. All Catfish episodes start out the same..the girl or guy in question talks about how they met their potential love and started off as friends. As the conversations got deeper and the connection developed, it turned from friendship to feelings of love. Sex eventually came into the picture as well which led to some dirty conversations. Those intense conversations fueled the feelings of lust which built up so much that one of the persons can't stand it anymore that they want to meet the person that is inciting these feelings.

The episodes where the person had indeed been catfished always gave Carmen mixed feelings. On one hand, she could understand why the person catfished someone. On the other hand, she could also side with the catfish-ee and wonder how someone could be so twisted to cultivate that deep of a connection with a false identity. To the catfishers, she wanted to help them improve their selves so they wouldn't have to impersonate other people. For the catfish-ees, she wanted to help them heal from the experience and not completely cross out making connections online. Carmen had always been a shy person and was able to be confident online where she made several friends. In real life, she had a small circle of friends due to her inability to get too deep with people. Romantically, she had a few relationships that she felt would lead to something long term, but didn't. She went through the phase of dating the ones without jobs or vehicles where she had to put in all the work. After being a meal ticket, she tried to date better. Cheating and a pregnancy scare put her off from dating for close to three years. Having a retail job propelled her out of her shell considerably. But, there were days where she still suffered from anxiety in certain situations.

The passion that kept her alive and pressing on was her career as a copy writer in advertising. She understood how to get certain target audiences to buy certain products. A copy writer puts together the slogans for products that become a major part of their brand. She attended the University of Alabama to receive her undergrad degree in Advertising. Currently, she commuted to Huntsville to intern for a firm to learn the ropes of copywriting. On the weekends, she worked at a pharmacy as a clerk to keep money in. Since she didn't make enough to move out yet, she lived with her parents in her rural hometown. After washing Catfish that one day, it sparked an interest not only in the subject matter, but an interest for the gorgeous host, Nev. She rented Catfish:the movie and was shocked by Nev's story. For one, she couldn't believe someone creative and in the movie business would even be in an online relationship. But, he was taken by Megan so the location didn't matter. Watching his smile whenever he talked to Megan/Angela on the phone for the first time sent her heart into a frenzy. The other moment that stuck with her was when he was laying in bed reading messages out loud between him and Angela. At first, it was casual conversation, but as it went on it grew heated. The things he talked about doing to her showed his passion and how intensely he felt for that "girl". When he smiled and then grew embarrassed about the dirty talk made Carmen's feelings run wild and take off.

Carmen wanted to be the one to make Nev smile so bright the way he did in the movie and even on the show. The first thing she did was follow him on Twitter and look up if he was single. She found out that he did have a serious relationship after the Megan/Angela fiasco but that it didn't last. The news of him being single excited her. In the back of her mind, she knew it was silly to have a crush on a celebrity that she would most likely not have a chance with. Watching the show and seeing Nev's pain and what he went through during the movie floored her. It also made her anxiety better watching the show and crushing on Nev. Wanting him made her want to come out of that social bubble she shrouded herself in. Especially since she watched the people of Catfish bettering themselves after their experiences. But, she figured Nev wouldn't consider being interested in a girl that he hadn't met in person because of what he'd been through. It also wouldn't be a bad thing if she could at least talk and be friends with him. The chances of him talking to her were slim as he probably received messages from many girls wanting to get at him. A gnawing sensation ate at her causing her to realize she needed to try to talk to him. If not only for her anxiety, but for the sake of she wanted to tell him she understood to the fullest how he felt and wanted to hug him.

As far as looks, Carmen stood at five foot nine inches with slight curves due to her half Latina ethnicity. Long light brown hair that weaved down into an ombre effect of blonde at the bottom hung past her C cup breasts. Toned legs and a little hips led to a decent butt on her frame. One of the most attractive parts about her were her naturally plump lips and green eyes. On Twitter, she went and changed her profile picture to one of her in a lower cut shirt with pretty make up and done up hair. Then she hash tagged a tweet about one of the new episodes talking about how deceitful people could be when dating online. Other people that watched the show favorited or re-tweeted her tweet, but no activity from Nev. She decided to wait until the new episode came on live and then try to come up with a tweet that would get her noticed. The only problem was it didn't come on for another four days.

 **A/N: Hi, I am new to Wattpad but not new to writing. This is also posted on Quotev on my other account as I couldn't gauge which had more readers for this type of fic. I absolutely adore Nev and have the biggest crush on him. So, Carmen's character is kind of similar to myself. I know there are a lot of Nev/OC stories where he helps her find her catfish boyfriend and then she falls for Nev instead. There's nothing wrong with that type of story, but I wanted to write something a little different. I hope you enjoyed and please leave feedback!**


	2. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03be68bddad818390d74cb06963f43e1"There were a lot of articles online about how to get noticed by a celeb on Twitter. Most of them said the same thing was what Carmen found. Basically to get noticed you have to be unique in your tweets, time it right and don't spam. It sounded self explanatory and fairly easy, but there was liable to be a lot of other hot girls vying for Nev's attention. The first part of the process required tweeting the right hash tag and tagging the right people. Nerves took a hold of her as the new episode starting playing on TV. As soon as the camera panned onto Max and Nev's gorgeous face, her heart thumped in her chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95075d0aa9d4c79fa4c850bbfb671e0f"The episode centered around a guy who thought he found the perfect girl. Her background checked out, but from Facebook it was obvious the girl in question was already dating another guy. Carmen's heart went out to the guy who believed he had that one person that made him feel better when everything else was shit. The tweet she posted read: "I am so sorry you believed the girl was the one you could count on. I hope you are in a better place now. No one should have to go through that #Catfish."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae557725bdfa8fbe4656310cf0d6e6d5"Carmen received follows from new people and several of her tweets were favorited and re-tweeted. About twenty minutes after the episode was over she received a DM saying "Hi, thanks for watching and tweeting through the whole show. It was a difficult ep to film since he took it hard finding out she was a catfish. It also brought out old feelings from my own experience. It's really refreshing to see someone be so compassionate towards the subject."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b042e4e4547e7589f39e5561a0612cb"The profile picture of the sender was Nev. At first, she thought it was sent from a fan account. Upon further inspection, she assured herself it came from Nev Schulman's verified Twitter account. Her first moments were spent screaming. Holy fuck. Her plan to get Nev to talk to her actually worked. Happiness flooded through her at getting to talk to her crush. But, she still had to reply to him!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d11cfa67606a947ab8c91fa66306d7b8""Thank you so much for the DM! I love the show and also loved the movie about your own personal experience with this. I think it's so amazing that you can help people going through the same situation that caused you pain. I usually empathize with the people that have been catfished as I have been in several bad relationships. Watching the show actually staves off my own anxiety, watching people better themselves. It makes me feel better(:"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e4647ffd11e584e74d1d3a5ce7c6be4"She worried about the DM being too lengthy but needed to express how much it meant to her that he responded. It floored her knowing out of all the tweets about the show, he chose to respond to hers. She couldn't believe the message was real. To remember the moment, she took a screenshot of the DM which seemed surreal. A few minutes later, she received another DM./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d24379dd98904de2b4fd7dcfd80d06""I'm glad the show has had a positive effect on you and has helped with your anxiety. It's cool that you were so affected by what I went through. I would love to talk to you more in depth about this. Here's a link to my personal Facebook page. If you add, send me a message letting me know who you are. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d311f7ad4d25e08890bdcb7ae000340a"That last message took her by surprise..he wanted to keep talking to her. The feeling was unbelievable and she couldn't focus on anything else. Excitedly, she clicked the link and saw Nev's personal page with only a few hundred friends (presumably real life friends). His profile was set so private so the only info that showed were his profile pic and number of friends. She found the add button and then found him on Messenger, typing her name and letting him know she sent him a friend request. While she waited for him to accept, she cleaned the kitchen ridding it of the meal she cooked. A little ding sounded from her iPhone notifying her of a Facebook message. A plate clattered as she dropped it in the sink grabbing her phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2df4fc500b0af0a48eee6afe78e87396""Hey Carmen. I'm exhausted so is it okay if maybe skype you tomorrow? Obviously I'm in New York. Where are you from?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e303fe6ccf1b5e3dccc12b36e0b2778"Gorgeous Nev wanted to skype with her. The thought brought her nerves back along with happiness. She typed back, "I'm in Alabama so I'm an hour behind you. Anytime after 6 your time is good for me. I work days..looking forward to talking to you face to face though:) my skype name is carnew27."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b570036da13727a26293fdd926944cf6"Since she knew she'd be chatting with Nev in the flesh, she needed to make sure she wore a really cute outfit to work. Outfit ideas flooded her mind as she went scrolling through Nev's Facebook. It was weird seeing statuses and pictures from his everyday life that didn't involve Catfish. A part of her felt privileged that he was letting her see his life when he didn't know her yet. Then again, he must have google imaged her Twitter pics before even talking to her. That was totally understandable after what he went through. She was excited to show him she wasn't a catfish and that she was genuine. To look in his dark eyes and see that smile would make her year./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e5380ebacebad0395db6c771dc7eaf"While she zoned out her phone lit up with a Skype and Facebook notification. Nev added her as a contact on Skype and sent her a message. "Goodnight Carmen:)"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4410fede6019ce5e6883580a11abf35"She responded goodnight back and went to get ready for bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b7a83e058fc34ef972615e31908f809"The next morning, she awoke to a bright sunny day. Nerves came back as she relived last night. Checking her phone, there was a text from her mom letting her know that she and her father decided to stay an extra night on their vacation. The other notifications were from Twitter and Instagram. The bottom of the list was a random notification telling her Nev updated his status. Curious, she tapped it and was led to a status saying, "Heading to the office..hoping the day passes by fast(;"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdffbad13c804316172dcf40654fa443"Could that be about her or him just wanting to get home quick? Not too worried, she hit like and threw her phone on the bed. An hour later, she styled her hair in waves, applied makeup and dressed in a black skirt suit with a white flowy top that and a key hole to show off an appropriate amount of cleavage. To top it off, a black pair of Louboutins covered her feet. It was the only pair she owned that came as a graduation gift from her parents. After she scanned the house for what she needed for work, she went outside to her black Kia coupe. Throwing her satchel and laptop into the passenger seat she slid into her seat. For the long commute, she turned on pne of her RB playlists forgoing the radio. About twenty minutes into the drive, her phone lit up with a Facebook message with Nev's face in the bubble saying, "hope you have a great day:)"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eade567dff2e96d4c6638d367d043de"A huge smile stretched across her face as she read. The same smile adorned her face as she walked into her work, Kearn and Walker Advertising./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6911be0c31db922f3062f29f43c7a4db"A/N: Next chapter: skype with Nev! Hopefully I am capturing Nev's voice right as far as the story and how I portray him. Please leave Feedback.. It would be so much easier to update if I knew I had somebody interested in it! I tried to break up the Fb and twitter messages to wear it wouldn't be confusing to read. Anytime there's a message between them it will be in quotes just like real dialogue./p 


End file.
